


Ember's of Mipha's Grace

by Meowmix21



Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Favorite dishes, Female!Wild, I promise, Meowmix's Vio, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Next chapter is better, Panic Attacks, That will make sense later, This is a set up chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmix21/pseuds/Meowmix21
Summary: The group didn't know several things, some involved Wild some Four. The next 24 hours was going to be interesting.Of course only if Wild didn't murder any of her overprotective idiots for brothers before that.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Meowmix's Linked-verse Journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199603
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Ember's of Mipha's Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my least favorite chapter of the whole thing I've written so far. So I hope you'll continue reading as I have a lot of fun planned.
> 
> Warning mis-gendering will occur over the first couple chapters. Not malicious but will take a little while to be fixed. 
> 
> Any way here's the first bit. I hope you all enjoy!

Working on dinner, Wild tried to ignore the others as they insisted on helping her make dinner. They were treating her like she was going to keel over any moment, Mipha’s Grace had worked fine. She was fine.

“Let me stir Wild.” Time didn’t give her an option as he took the spoon she was about to use.

Wild suppressed a growl, they were all hovering around her.  
She went to take the vegetables that Warriors had insisted on cutting up for her, but Legend beat her to them, “So do I put them all in or just certain ones?”

Wild wanted to scream, “Everything but the peppers that are still getting seared.” 

Glancing at the spicy peppers that Sky was watching she stopped herself from grabbing the spatula from him, “Flip the peppers and rotate them.”

“Like this?” He flipped the first pepper; it almost fell of the cooking plate.

Breathe in, breathe out, “Keep them more in middle.”

When Sky nodded, she grabbed her slate taking out some hyrule herb and gordon spice. Wind grabbed the mortar and pestle when it appeared, “Can I do this? It’s always looked cool.”

It wasn’t a question. She began pulling off pieces of the herb and putting it into the pestle. 

“Thanks brother!”

She flinched; the wrongness of the gender she had been forced to take on always hurt the most after Mipha’s healing.

Twilight stepped forward placing the back of his hand against her forehead, “Are you okay? You don’t feel warm.”

Mipha’s power always left her feeling cold which, is one of two the reasons she was making warm pumpkin curry, “Fine. Sky take the pepper off and bring it over.” 

She had motioned for Sky to bring the peppers to her. Instead, he gave it to Warriors. 

“So how thin should I cut these?”

Breath in, breath out. She used her fingers to illustrate, “This thin.”

As he began cutting the peppers up, she glanced around the group, she motioned for Wind to drop the herbs into the stew knowing she wouldn’t be allowed near the fire. Looking at the fire forced her to see the smiling Time stirring the soup just a little to slow. She had given up on getting him to go the right speed halfway through the meal preparation, to slow was better than to fast. 

To distract herself she glanced around the camp. It was coming together slower than normal. Four and Hyrule were the only ones setting up camp. Hyrule because there was nowhere else near her to hover. Four or apparently Vio was actually acting normally.

Seeing Four moving her bed roll to the edge of the group again was one of the only things keeping her sane. She decided Four was her favorite as he told 

Hyrule off for trying to move her bed roll, again.

Four was the second reason she picked this dish. All of him would love this dish. Wild liked it well enough, the others? They would hate it.

A sort of petty revenge for all of this hovering, it would be interesting to see their faces and see if they blamed their cooking or her dish for dinner being so unpalatable. At least for them.

Vio glared at Hyrule, “He wouldn’t be able to sleep there.”

“But its not safe out of the group.”

“Seeing as he normally sleeps there, and it’s never been a problem before. I don’t see your point.”

There was a brief pause as Hyrule looked at him pathetically Four sighed, “What if I put him next to Time and Twilight?”

“I guess, there’s a spot in between them.”

“I said next to not between.”

“But.”

“You remember what happened in the stable in his hyrule? The fact that he only slept when Twilight sat next to his bed? How Twilight was almost to slow to stop the assassin pretending to sleep in the next bed over?”

“Yeah. What about it?”

“He doesn’t feel safe when he sleeps in between people, he needs to be able to quickly roll away in whatever direction he wants to. It something that’s kept him alive during his quest.”

“But he doesn’t need to worry about that here.”

“Tell that to his instincts. He does the same thing at Time’s place, although he has started to relax there more at least. The only place I’ve seen him sleep without worry is in the Zora domain.”

“He does seem happier around there, he’s always so excited to see the Prince.”

Blushing Wild looked back towards the cooking pot; she hadn’t thought anyone had noticed. 

The pot was bubbling nicely, “Put the pepper and the spices in. As soon as the spices are fully mixed in dinner will be ready.”

When the curry finished Twilight grabbed bowls and started dishing out the food. She did her best to ignore how he tried to make sure her curry had cooled off some before giving it to her. It was decent, it would have been better if she had been left alone to cook, like normal.

The dish, Warm Pumpkin Curry was something she rarely made, only for Four when they were sick. 

She had never feed it to the whole group as they would all be put off by the dish. The lack of meat would bother Warriors, Twilight and Legend. The spiciness of the dish, which actually turned out hotter than she planned as Wind had added to much more goron spice then told, which had Twilight, Hyrule and Wind reaching for water. The fact that the spicy dish was also warming, a real trick to manage, bothered Time and Sky. Pumpkin only Legend hated but she settled on it as the only vegetable that all of Four liked. 

Four was congratulating them on the delicious food eyes changing colors as they all had a taste. The others glared, most probably thinking he was making fun of them. 

Before seeing Four going in for a second helping, something they rarely did. Especially when the rest of them could barely keep grimaces off their faces.

She sighed they did see her die for the first time. She huffed although it was obvious now that she was perfectly fine. The group had gotten separated with the last portal change, she had been on her own in a large field of enemies. She had used the champions powers and defeated most of the monsters when they had found her. Then the bokoblin had gotten that lucky swing in. 

She missed Sidon. He hadn’t been like this and he had even just seen his sister’s spirit. When she said she was okay he believed her and simply said he was glad. 

That was it, none of this silent hovering watching her every move as if she was going to fall over dead at any moment. 

Finishing her bowl, Sky took it from her to wash, leaving her sitting with the rest of the group looking at her. Even Four had one worried red eyed glance at her before Vio was placed back in charge. 

Vio attempted to get the group to start a conversation about their favorite pranks. Unfortunately, the group at large ignored his efforts.

Twilight’s voice was thick, “What happened back their cub?”

She shrugged, “There was a fight, I got injured, I healed, and we won.”

“You died!”

Surprised at the amount of raw emotion in that statement, she spoke without thinking, “It’s not like it’s the first time.”

There was a sudden silence, Wild moved her hands around staring at her as she waited for someone to speak. 

Twilight was the one that broke the silence, “Please tell me you just mean about the time that ended with you ending up in the shrine.”

“Mipha gave me her grace after I set her spirit free.”

Wind’s eyes widened, “Holy cow man, how many times have you died?”

Her voice was short, the wrong gender grinding at her nerves, “Can’t remember.”

There was a long silence before Twilight swallowed, “Please say that’s because of your memory problems.”

She didn’t answer. How could she, she had stopped counting. The number of times didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was alive to fight another day.

Warriors coughed drawing everyone’s attention, “Ah, I’m just thinking of your battle strategy. You don’t rely on this power in battle, right? The way you throw yourself into battle often seems like you don’t fear death.” His voice grew tight, “Brother, please say you don’t rely on this power in battle.”

How could he think she would do that to Mipha! She went to speak but her words wouldn’t come. When she attempted to sign, she barely got out a very definite no before her shaking prevented any more signing.

Four growled eyes green, “Can’t you tell your overwhelming him? Give him a chance to calm down. He will tell us when he’s ready.”   
He physically turned from her trying to distract everyone, “Did I ever tell you about the time I fought a monster with a giant needle?”

None of the others had turned away from looking at Wild. 

Twilights voice was hoarse “Cub, please.”

Her lungs burned.

She couldn’t breathe. 

It was too bright. 

Everyone was looking at her. 

She ran. 

Ignored anything that came from behind her she ran. She just needed to get away.

When the noises finally faded, she stopped so suddenly that she fell into a bush. 

She still couldn’t breathe. 

Without getting out of the bush she hugged her legs to herself, hiding her face she just tried to breathe. 

They all were disappointed in her; she was always disappointing everyone. 100 years ago, then again after she woke up. It took her so long to defeat the calamity after she awoke. 

Her friends from back then having to wait on her for 100 years. People she barely remembered, gave her their powers after she failed them back then, failed everyone.

It took her so long to fulfill her destiny, she always left people waiting on her. She was always disappointing everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism enjoyed. Even if its just, "Hey this bit is weird to read might need to be fixed." Spelling is not a strong skill of mine. 
> 
> Any comments on the actual story would be best be made after reading the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
